northamericanjesuitsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шарлевуа, о. Пьер-Франсуа-Ксавье
Пьер-Франсуа-Ксавье де Шарлевуа, священник, путешественник и историк, часто называемый первым историком Новой Франции''Charlevoix, Pierre-François-Xavier de.'' History and General Description of New France. Translated by John Gilmary Shea. Vol. 1. New York: John Gilmary Shea, 1866. P. 1.. Его отец занимал пост представителя генерального прокурора. 15.09.1698 Ш. вошел в парижский новициат. Изучил философию в Коллеже Людовика Великого в 170-1704 гг. В 1705-1709 - регент Квебекского коллежа, где он преподавал грамматику. Затем Ш. возвратился в Коллеж Людовика Великого, чтобы изучить теологию. Одним из его студентов был молодой Вольтер. Орданирован в 1713 г. В 1715 г. издал свою первую работу об основании и прогрессе католической церкви в Японии. По результатам заключенного в 1713 г. Утрехтского мира была создана королевская комиссия для разграничения французских и английских владений в Акадии, в состав которой был включен и Ш., получивший дополнительное задание поиска "Северо-Западного прохода" к Тихому океану. Он отплыл из Ла-Рошели в июне 1720 г. и достиг Квебека к концу сентября. С этой целью он отправился из Квебека в колонию Сан-Доминго через р. Св. Лаврентия и Великие озера к Мишилимакино, вдоль восточного берега оз. Мичиган, по р. Иллинойс, достигнув Миссисипи в 1721 г., спустившись к ее устью. В Новом Орлеане он сел на корабль, идущий на Сан-Доминго в Карибском море, но потерпел крушение при входе в Багамский канал. Шарлевуа и его компаньоны были вынуждены вернуться на Миссисипи. Вторая попытка попасть на Сан-Доминго была более удачной. Ш. прибыл в колонию в начале сентября 1722 г. и в конце того же месяца отплыл во Францию, высадившись в Гавре 24 декабря. Шарлевуа вел дневник экспедиции, изданный как Journal d'un voyage fait par l'ordre du Roi dans l'Amérique Septentrionale de la Nouvelle France. Он считал вероятным достичь Тихого океана либо по р. Миссури, либо учредив миссию на территории Сиу, как плацдарма дальнейшего проникновения на запад. В 1723 г. - в Италии. В 1733-1755 - один из директоров Mémoires или Journal de Trévoux, ежемесячного литературного, исторического и научного журнала. В 1744 он издал Историю Новой Франции, как привлекая различных авторов, так и собственные наблюдения. Смерть помешала ему проследить историю Новой Франции после 1736 г. Сочинения *''Histoire de l'établissement, des progrès et de la décadence du christianisme dans l'empire du Japon; où l'on voit les différentes révolutions qui ont agité cette monarchie pendant plus d’un siècle'' (3v., Rouen, 1715). *''La vie de la mère Marie de l'Incarnation, institutrice & première supérieure des Ursulines de la Nouvelle France'' (Paris, 1724). *''Histoire de l'isle Espagnole ou de S. Domingue, écrite particulièrement sur des mémoires manuscrits du P. Jean-Baptiste le Pers, Jésuite, missionnaire à Saint Domingue, & sur les pièces originales, qui se conservent au Dépôt de la marine'' (2v., Paris, 1730–31). *''Histoire et description générale du Japon; où l’on trouvera tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre de la nature & des productions du pays, du caractère & des coutumes des habitans, du gouvernement & du commerce, des révolutions arrivées dans l'empire & dans la religion, & l'examen de tous les auteurs, qui ont écrit sur le même sujet; avec les fastes chronologiques de la découverte du Nouveau Monde'' (2v., Paris, 1736). *''Histoire et description générale de la Nouvelle France, avec le Journal historique d’un voyage fait par ordre du roi dans l’Amérique septentrionnale'' (3v., and 6v., Paris, 1744) *''Histoire du Paraguay'' (3v., Paris, 1756). Литература *''Hassard J. R. G.'' Shea's Charlevoix // Catholic World (New York). 1873. Vol. XVII. P. 721–30. *''Keller V.'' An early visitor to Michigan: Charlevoix // Michigan History (Lansing). 1928. Vol. XII. P. 252–66. *''Morley W. F. E.'' A bibliographical study of Charlevoix's Histoire et description générale de la Nouvelle France // Bibliographical Society of Canada Papers. 1963. Vol. II. P. 21–45. *''Pouliot L.'' François-Xavier de Charlevoix, s.j. // Documents historiques (Sudbury). 1957. Vol. 33. P. 5–29. *''RoyJ.-E.'' Essai sur Charlevoix // Royal Society of Canada Proceedings and Transactions. 1907. 3rd ser., Vol. I. P. 3–95. *''Sheppard W.'' Observations on the American plants described by Charlevoix // Lit. and Hist. Soc. of Quebec Trans. 1829. 1st ser. Vol. I. P. 218–30. Примечания Категория:Персоналии Категория:Луизиана